Oneshot de tout genre
by latitefraisedesbois
Summary: Voilà tout mes one-shot... Yaoi et yuri, pour tous (en tout cas pour l'instant).
1. elles s'aimaient et c'était beau

Disclaimers: le blablas habituels. Pas à moi les personnages, etc, etc...

Note: je m'essaye au yuri... ça donne quoi:P J'espère qu'il ne reste pas trop de fautes, j'ai fais très attention. ... Mais soyez indulgent pleaseeee...

Elles s'aimaient et c'était beau.

Imaginez...

Un café. Atmosphère enfumée, lumière tamisée. Milieu d'après-midi, les tables désertes. Au comptoir, un jeune homme contemple mélancoliquement une rousse au décolleté plongeant. Elle est seule. C'est étrange, non? Une si belle femme se fait obligatoirement accompagner d'un homme. Riche et beau, de préférence. Les pâles rayons de soleil réussissant à s'infiltrer à travers la poussière des vitres se reflètent sur ses cheveux, leur donnant mille éclats. Ses yeux sont bleu océan, son teint pâle, sa jupe un peu trop courte dévoile ses cuisses blanches. Un fantasme ambulant.

C'est le troisième café qu'elle commande. Elle attend quelqu'un, visiblement. C'est alors qu'une jeune femme brune entre dans le café. Elle n'est pas de la beauté provocante de la rousse, elle semble sérieuse, studieuse même, ses cheveux bruns coiffés à la va-vite, un bouquin sous le bras. Mais elle est belle, quand même, d'une beauté timide et sage.

Elles discutent longuement, de tout, de rien, riant bruyamment. Le jeune homme a finit par s'en aller, le serveur essuie le même verre depuis plusieurs minutes, suivant des yeux une mouche vagabonde.

Puis elles se lèvent, toutes deux, s'en vont, me laissant seul, abandonné.

A la vue de ces deux jeunes femmes, mon cœur s'est serré. J'ai eu envie de me lever, et d'aller les serrer dans mes bras. Elles m'ont touchés, sans savoir pourquoi... J'ai eu envie d'écrire leurs histoires, leurs vies. D'inventer. De jolies vies, pleines de joies, d'amour.

J'ai commencé par leurs chercher des prénoms, c'est toujours ce qu'on fait. Il y avait Miriam, Amandine, Suzanne, Ariane, Laura, Nathalie...

Puis j'ai pensé à Hermione et Ginny. Pour me racheter, peut-être.

Voilà. C'est fait, c'est décidé. ça sera Hermione et Ginny. ça sera une belle histoire, comme la leur aurait dû être... Si...

/-Hermione!

-Je suis là... Fais pas tant de bruit!

Rires étouffés.

-Hermio...

Baiser venant interrompre la fin du si doux prénom. Baiser fougueux, baiser amoureux, baiser... De femme.

-Ginny...

Soupirs. Mains dessous, mains dessus. Surtout dessous.

-Chut!

-...

-Non, c'est rien, j'ai cru...

-Tu es trop inquiète. Détend toi!

-Mais si jamais Ron...

-On s'en fout de Ron.

-Ouais. T'as raison. On s'en fout de Ron./

Mon histoire débutera un matin de printemps. Un 1er mai. C'est joli, le premier mai. Le jour timide se profile, ce premier mai là, dans la chambre d'Hermione. Elle se réveille, doucement. Six heures.

Elle vit seule, Hermione, dans un petit studio. A Paris - la vraie Hermione a toujours rêvé de visiter cette ville. Elle vit seule depuis qu'elle a quitté son petit ami, Emilio. Divergences d'opinion. Elle adorait Boris Vian et les croissants au beurre, lui ne jurait que par les films de guerre et buvait du café noir le matin, sans rien d'autre avaler. Il est évident que, dans ces conditions, un couple ne peut pas fonctionner comme il se doit.

Emilio avait quitté le studio depuis environs un mois.

Hermione n'avait pas été vraiment triste de cette rupture. Plutôt déçue. Plutôt lasse. Mais pas vraiment triste.

Ginny, elle, le premier mai à six heures, se réveillait dans les bras d'un parfait inconnu. Brun, pour autant qu'elle puisse en juger dans la pénombre causée par les tentures fermées, plutôt musclé... Elle était nue, nauséeuse et dans sa tête marchait cent vingt mille soldats.

Elle se libéra de l'étreinte lourde de l'homme qui grogna, perdu un quart d'heure à rechercher ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce - elle dû d'ailleurs se résigner à faire le deuil définitif d'une chaussette noire - et partit sans claquer la porte.

Ginny allait mal, depuis quelques temps. Son mec l'avait plaquée, elle s'était faite virer de son poste de secrétaire médicale, elle avait foiré son permis de conduire et, pour couronner le tout, elle s'était engueulé avec sa mère.

Elle aurait voulu des bras pour la réconforter, des mains pour l'apaiser... Elle aurait voulu une meilleure amie, tout simplement, à laquelle on peut tout dire sans pudeur et sans honte... Une meilleure amie...

Elle avait eu beaucoup de copines, ça oui. De bonnes copines, de vagues copines, de fausses copines... Elle avait même eu quelques amies! Anita, toujours là pour elle et qui aujourd'hui était partie en Afrique, Louise qui s'était en fait avérer être une véritable garce, Morgane qu'elle voyait toujours et qui lui prêtait souvent de l'argent...

Mais de meilleure amie, ça, elle n'en avait jamais eue.

Elle s'endormit à moitié dans le métro. Elle aurait rater son arrêt si Hermione ne s'était assisse juste en face d'elle.

Ginny ouvrit les yeux soudainement, en proie à une vive émotion. Cette jeune femme... Ce regard franc et sincère, cette mèche de cheveux rebelle, ses vêtements peu soignés...

-Excusez-moi, mademoiselle...

-Oui?

-Vous avez une meilleure amie?

-Heu... A vrai dire, non, mais... On se connait?

-Non, non, mais j'espérais... Je descend ici. Donnez moi votre main.

Elle griffonna rapidement son numéro de gsm sur la paume ouverte d'Hermione.

-Appelez-moi. On pourrait se faire un ciné, un de ces jours...

Hermione n'a pas eu le temps de répondre, Ginny était déjà sortie. "Une folle... Ce doit être une folle...". Et pourtant... Les cheveux roux, les yeux bleus... L'inconnue avait tout d'un ange, d'un ange déchu, mais d'un ange tout de même. Durant toute la journée, Hermione songea, réfléchit, se tortura. Et résolut finalement d'appeller Ginny le soir même.

Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre de la sage Hermione. C'était une jeune fille comme il faut, toujours bien mise, jamais vulgaire. Elle ne s'était disputée avec ses parents que deux trois fois et cédait sa place de métro aux petits vieux. Elle était, de plus, d'une prudence excessive. Bref, pas le genre à appeller une parfaite inconnue visiblement timbrée.

Mais il est des moments dans la vie d'une femme où il faut se laisser allez à ce qu'on appelle "l'intuition féminine".

/-Hermione... Pleure pas, Hermione...

-Mais... Tu as vu comment... Oh, Ginny! J'en peux plus, j'en peux plus...

-ça va aller... Viens là, ça va aller je te dis, pleure plus, sinon moi aussi je vais pleurer...

-Gin'... T'es si gentille... Pourquoi?

-Parce que... Je t'aime, tu sais. Je t'aime.

-Mais...

-Ne dis rien. C'est comme ça. On y peut rien. Et ne me dis pas que ce n'est qu'une passade, parce que c'est bien plus que ça. Si tu savais...

-C'est pas juste!

-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste?

-ça... Que tu m'aimes. Lui, il s'en fout, toi, tu m'aimes. Et moi...

-Toi?

-J'en sais rien, Gin', j'en sais rien... Prend moi dans tes bras, s'il te plaît, me lâche pas.../

Elle avait composé le numéro d'une main tremblante, à peine rentrée chez elle, sans prendre même le temps de déposer son sac. Elle avait eu une journée abominable, un mort en direct, son premier mort... Hermione faisait des études d'infirmière. Très fatiguant, très éprouvant, mais elle était déterminée, travailleuse et brillante.

Trois sonneries. "Faites qu'elle décroche...". Quatre sonneries. "Faites qu'elle ne décroche pas...". Cinq sonneries. "Je suis complétement folle...".

-Allô?

La même voix.

-...

-Allô? Qui est-ce?

-C'est... C'est moi!

-Ah! Salut! J'attendais ton appel! ça va?

-Oui... Enfin, à vrai dire, pas très bien...

-Raconte.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Hermione se retrouva à raconter à une parfaite inconnue ce qu'on pouvait ressentir quand on voyait son premier mort.

-Pas mal.

-Sans plus.

-Bah, quand même... L'idée était bonne...

-Mais pas assez développée. Et les personnages étaient flous.

-Moui. N'empêche, c'était drôle!

-Tu manges avec moi?

-Ok!

-On se louera Grease!

-Encore!

-J'y peux rien, moi, si j'adore Travolta...

Hermione et Ginny se connaissait depuis maintenant deux mois. Et elles se voyaient dès qu'elle le pouvaient, entres les horaires chargés d'Hermione et les sorties de Ginny. Elles s'entendaient bien, vraiment bien, et Ginny, qui avait toujours rêvé d'une "meilleure amie", était comblée. Qui remplissait mieux ce rôle qu'Hermione? Toujours attentive, disponible autant qu'elle le pouvait, et puis, il était si bon de pleurer dans ses bras...

De son côté Hermione, qui rêvait parfois d'une vie un peu moins rangée, remerciait Ginny chaque jour pour ce qui a ses yeux était une douce folie... Les sorties, les mecs, l'alcool... Elle n'aurait jamais goûté cela seule. Son amie cassait sa routine quotidienne avec son rire trop fort, avec sa manie de débarquer chez elle à l'improviste, avec les traiteurs vietnamiens pas cher qu'elle lui faisait découvrir, avec les fringues qu'elle la poussait a acheter... C'était un vent frais, rafraîchissant. Grisant.

Et puis, un jour...

C'était trois mois après leur rencontre, à peu près.

Ginny se sentit mal, en se levant. L'air avait quelque chose d'inhabituel, de dérangeant. C'est quand elle arriva chez Hermione qu'elle comprit le changement.

-Gin', je te présente Alexis, mon petit ami...

Petit ami. Petit ami...

Ginny n'entendit pas la suite des présentations. Elle serra machinalement la main du dénommé Alexis, sourit bravement à Hermione, et s'éclipsa, prétendant une terrible migraine...

Petit ami...

/-Les filles! Vous venez manger?

-Dis à maman qu'on arrive, Harry...

-Ok!

Un dernier baiser volé... Une dernière main passée dans les cheveux emmêlés... Un dernier "je t'aime"... Comme si on se quittait pour toujours. Pourtant, ce ne sera qu'une heure passée à faire semblant. A jouer aux bonnes copines, aux simples bonnes copine. Elles seront ensembles... Elles se lanceront des regards entendus par dessus leurs assiettes... Elles n'écouteront pas Ron, elles n'écouteront pas Harry, elles attendront le moment où elles pourront s'éclipser... Se retrouver rien qu'à deux, dans la pénombre de la chambre...

Goût d'interdit, si excitant, et pourtant si pesant. La crainte, toujours. Surveillance des yeux des autres. "Est-ce qu'ils savent...?". Et puis, toujours, la promesse. Elles l'annonceront aux amis et familles le lendemain. Ou dans une semaine. Ou le jour de leurs anniversaire...

Six mois que ça dure. Six mois que personne ne se doute de rien.

Il faudra trouver le courage...

Demain, mes cheveux ne sont pas propres, demain, il ne fait pas beau aujourd'hui, demain, je ne me sens pas en forme maintenant, demain, parce que là, je suis de mauvaise humeur...

Demain./

Elle aurait dû être heureuse pour Hermione. Elle aurait dû la féliciter! C'était son amie. Alors pourquoi pleurait-elle? Pourquoi cette colère? Elle se sentait trahie, du plus profonds d'elle même. Elle se sentait abandonnée, comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle avait mal, tout simplement mal, de ce mal qui semble ne jamais plus finir, de ce mal ancré dans la chaire, de ce mal dévorant, qui fait couler l'eau des cils, qui fait hurler...

Mal.

Hermione n'était pas le genre de fille à donner le titre honorifique de "petit ami" à n'importe qui. Ce titre était réservée à celui en qui elle avait confiance. A celui qu'elle... Aimait.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, aimer? Ginny ne savait pas, Ginny était perdue. Elle aimait Hermione, mais pas d'amour, non, parce qu'elle était hétéro, c'était exclu, évidemment. Hermione l'aimait aussi, pas d'amour non plus, elle aimait d'amour Alexis... Pas de problème, donc. Hermione restait sa meilleure amie, sa confidente.

Pourquoi donc ce sentiment si connu qui lui tordait les boyaux? C'était un sentiment atroce, qu'elle détestait ressentir, et qu'elle ressentait pourtant si souvent...

Mais jamais avec cette intensité.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais c'était là, tenace, douloureux. Petite boule dure dans l'estomac, pierre dans le regard.

Elle n'était même pas jalouse du bonheur probable d'Hermione. Elle était jalouse de cet Alexis. Sans aucune raison valable! Juste... Elle aurait voulu... Etre la plus importante aux yeux de son amie. Etre l'unique, la seule qu'elle aimait vraiment. Etre celle... Qu'elle aimait tout court...

Alexis était sûrement un mec bien, puisqu'Hermione l'avait choisi. Sûrement un type sympa, ouvert, drôle. Mignon, d'après ce qu'elle avait retenu. Bien fringué, les cheveux en pétards, les yeux pétillant... Intelligent, évidemment, Hermione ne fréquentait que des gens intelligents et cultivés...

Elle ne faisait pas le poid.

-Allô?

-Ginny?

-C'est toi...!

Elle qui s'était promis d'être froide et distante, c'était raté. Il perçait dans sa voix un désespoir, une reconnaissance qu'elle même ignorait ressentir.

-Oui.

Hermione avait peur. De parler, de s'expliquer... Elle avait peur que Ginny lui en veuille, surtout.

-Ginny, je... Je me demandais si... Enfin, si... J'avais fait quelque chose de mal?

-Non...

-Ah.

-...

-Alors, pourquoi tu m'évites? Pourquoi tu n'as jamais le temps de me voir?

-Je te l'ai dit, mon nouveau boulot...

-C'est pas vrai. ça te prend pas tout ton temps, Ginny! Si tu ne veux plus me voir, dis-le moi, au moins!

-Herm'...

Supplique. Comprends-moi, parce que je ne peux pas te dire que... Écoute mon silence, tu sens comme il est douloureux?

-Répond! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Je...

-Ginny... S'il te plaît... J'ai peur... De te perdre.

-Et moi, je t'ai perdue!

-C'est faux!

-Si. Il est venu, et je t'aie perdue.

-Quoi! C'est à propos d'Alexis, ce cirque?

Cette voix-ci, plus de trace d'inquiétude dans la voix. Juste de la colère. Une immense colère.

-Alors parce que j'ai un petit ami, madame me snobe! T'as peur de quoi, au juste? Que je sois heureuse? Que j'ai un mec et pas toi? Que je plaise à quelqu'un, que pour une fois on me regarde avec désir sans s'occuper de la belle rousse à côté!

-Non! Evidemment que non...

-C'est quoi, alors?

-C'est... Écoute... Tu vas me détester!

-Je te détesterais si tu me laisses, Ginny, seulement si tu me laisses...

-Très bien. Alors...

Se jeter à l'eau. Oser confier l'inavouable, transcrire l'inexprimable...

-Je veux que tu sois heureuse, Herm', je le veux de toute mes forces, mais je veux que tu sois heureuse avec moi, par moi, grâce à moi... Je veux que tu me regardes comme tu le regardes lui, je veux que tu m'aimes comme tu l'aimes lui, je veux que tu m'embrasses de toute les manières possibles d'embrasser, je veux que ce soit ma main la plus douce sur ton corps, je veux avoir ma brosse à dent à côté de la tienne dans ta salle de bain, je veux te faire sourire, et tout ça jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

-...

-Hemione?

-J'arrive.

/-...Ron?

-Hé, soeurette...

-ça va? T'as l'air... Bizarre...

-ça va, ça va.

-T'es sûr?

-Hé bien, à vrai dire... Je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

-Quoi?

-Je vous ai vu. Tour d'astronomie, 23h 30.

-Non!

-Si.

-Je... J'espère que...

-Hé bien, si cela t'angoisses, le fait que tu aies une relation avec une fille ne m'embête pas.

-Oh Ron... J'ai eu peur, j'ai cru que...

-Par contre, le fait que ce soit Hermione...

-Oui?

-J'aime Hermione, Ginny.

-...

-Et Hermione m'aime.

-Je... Ron, je ne veux pas te faire de la peine, mais...

-Je sais bien que nos relations sont un peu tendues, ces derniers temps, cependant... Je sais que tout s'arrangera. Tu n'es pour elle qu'un passe-temps, Ginny. Une expérience, rien de plus qu'une expérience. C'est moi qu'elle aime.

-Tu mens.

-A ta guise, soeurette, crois qui tu veux, je m'en fous. Sache juste qu'Hermione est à moi. Toute entière à moi. Et que tu n'y pourras rien, jamais.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi... Hermione et moi, ça ne date pas d'hier! ça fait un an, Ron. Un an qu'elle m'aime, trois ans que moi, je l'aime. C'est comme ça. Je suis désolée pour toi, mais tu as été stupide, tu as manqué ta chance, et puis c'est tout!

-JE N'AI PAS MANQUÉ MA CHANCE!

-Si!

-Idiote! Tu ne sais rien de notre relation, à Hermione et à moi... Tu n'es qu'une pièce rapportée, que la roue manquante du carrosse... Mon amour est pur. Le tien est sale, stérile... Tu t'en trouveras une autre!

-Personne ne peut remplacer Hermione.

-Tant pis pour toi, alors.

-Ron... S'il te plaît, écoute moi... Hermione et moi on s'aime!

-Faux. Vous croyez vous aimez, vous le croyez, mais vous vous trompez!

-Hermione et moi on s'aime, on est ensemble, Ron, on sort ensemble, on s'embrasse, et même plus, et ce depuis un an!

-Tiens, salut Harry!

-Ginny?

-Je...

-Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?

-Rien, Harry, je n'ai rien dit...

-Tu as dit qu'Hermione et toi êtes ensembles.

-Je...

-Hé bien, soeurette, tu as peur qu'il confirme mes dires?

-Crétin!

-Ginny! Reviens!...

-T'inquiètes pas pour cette pimbêche, va!

-Attend, tu saignes... Ouah, c'était la gifle de l'année!

-Pas grave...

-Ron? Pour Hermione et elle, c'était... Vrai?

-Non, bien sûr que non! Tu penses bien, Harry, Hermione nous l'aurait dit! C'est juste une petite écervelée qui prend ses fantasmes pour des réalités. ça lui passera, tu verras, je la connais.

-J'espère pour elle./

Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux, laissant peu à peu filtrer la lumière trop vive... Elle était dans un lit aux draps bleus pâles et tout contre son dos dormait quelqu'un.

Elle avait peur de se retourner. Peur de se retrouver face à face avec Alexis, peur que tout ne soit qu'un rêve.

Et pourtant... Elle était dans la chambre de Ginny, aucun doute, et son odeur flottait tout autour... Alors elle eut encore plus peur. Peur que Ginny soit aussi nue qu'elle ne l'était, peur de devoir assumer face au monde un amour si fort qu'il ne semblait que devoir se briser. Elle se leva, doucement, et la silhouette endormie grogna. Les cheveux roux flamboyants, le bras blanc, les clavicules nues... Elle l'avait toujours su. Ginny était un ange.

Elle prépara le café, alla acheter des croissants. Et se demanda lequel de leurs deux appartements serait plus pratique pour deux.

Depuis ce jour, elles ne se quittèrent plus. Elles s'aimèrent, d'un amour passionnée, qui ne leur fit jamais défaut. Elle s'aimèrent, et c'était beau.

Voilà. C'est leur histoire, à ces deux filles croisées dans un café, qui m'ont fait penser à une amie qui m'était chère et à une sœur que j'ai tuée... C'est leur histoire, et je m'en fous qu'elles s'appellent en réalité Annabelle et Marguerite, et je m'en fous que l'une soit mariée et l'autre enceinte de trois mois. C'est leurs vies que j'ai écrite. Une partie de leur vie, et puis leur amour...

Soeurette...

Je suis un idiot. Mais tu sais, je n'ai jamais revu Hermione. Je ne me le permettrais pas. Je l'ai brisée. Par amour, oui, mais je l'ai brisée.

Si tu savais ce qu'elle a pu pleurer! Dans les bras d'Harry. Et Harry... Lui aussi pleurait. Tout le monde pleurait. Même moi, ton assassin, moi, le grand frère jaloux, le grand frère un peu fou...

Par amour. Je t'ai tuée. C'était sans doute ta décision, et bien sûr que je ne t'ai pas poussé du haut de cette tour! Je n'étais même pas là... Mais, c'est ma faute. Parce que je n'ai pas compris, qu'au lieu d'être malheureux, j'ai haï. Je t'ai haï, Ginny, si tu savais à quel point...! Pour elle. Pour son sourire, pour ses yeux, pour ses colères, pour ses rires. Oh, qui aurait pu l'aimer comme je l'aime! Je sais ce que tu dirais. Tu dirais que si je l'aimais vraiment, je l'aurais laissée en paix, et toi avec. Je vous aurais laissée vous aimer.

Mais l'amour, Ginny, l'amour tranquille qui veut le bien de l'autre, ce n'est pas pour moi. Mon amour est dévastateur, passionnel, éternel. Hermione m'appartient... Tu sais, même maintenant que tu es dans ta tombe, même maintenant que je ne la vois plus, maintenant que le monde sorcier n'est pour moi qu'un lointain souvenir, j'en suis persuadé: elle m'appartient. Tu as eu ses sourires, tu as eu ses baisers, tu as eu son corps, tu as eu son cœur... Mais son âme est attachée à le mienne. Je m'y raccroche, comme une promesse. Là-haut, on sera deux... Comme vous auriez dû l'être ici-bas...

Tu me manques, soeurette. Harry me manque. Le reste de la famille me manque. Dean, Neville, Seamus, Parvarti, Lavande... Tous me manquent. Et surtout Hermione... Son absence me vrille les côtes, j'ai du mal à respirer. C'est comme si une méduse avait pris place dans mon cerveau, elle me cause d'affreuse migraine, elle ne me laisse pas de répit, et sans cesse, elle me repasse en boucle la même image. Hermione, qui sourit, qui ME sourit... Pas d'un sourire amoureux, mais c'est déjà ça.

Pardon, Ginny. Si cela peut te consoler, je souffre le martyre, ici, à vivre comme un rat moldu... Je n'ai pas d'argent, je n'ai pas de travail, je n'ai plus d'amis... J'ai fui. A Paris. Parce qu'Hermione me parlait toujours de Montmartre, et puis Beaubourg, elle me parlait du quartier latin, des Halles... Elle aimait la France.

Personne ne sait où je suis, ni pourquoi je suis partis, et c'est très bien.

Même Hermione n'a pas compris ton suicide. Elle n'a pas compris mon "désolé". Elle n'a pas compris que ton air soucieux venait de moi, de mes lettres, de mes menaces. Et toi... Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit? Pour me protéger? Tu devais être triste pour moi. Tu possédais ma raison de vivre, après tout!

Tu n'as rien dit... Jusqu'à la fin... Tu maigrissais, tu palissais, et plus personne ne savait que faire pour te remonter le moral. Et moi... Je riais sous cape. Je pensais que tu abandonnerais. Je n'avais pas imaginer de quelle façon...

Étais-je donc si important, Gin'? Moi qui suis habitué à l'ignorance... Dernier fils d'une famille nombreuse... C'était moi, la roue manquante du carrosse.

Étais-je donc si important? Ou était-ce plus simplement ta différence? Ta peur d'avouer un amour interdit que j'ai renforcée jusqu'à la rendre intolérable?

Pardon, Ginny... Pardon, petit sœur... Pardon de l'avoir aimée... Pardon de l'avoir tant aimée...

Tu me manques.

FIN

Réponses au review des précédant one-shot:

**GredW:** Merci pour ta review, même si elle est moins longue que la précédante... Youpie, jsuis dans les favoris de quelqu'un! toute épatiotionnée

Bisou tout pleins!

**Vanilly: **Merci pour ta review (très) gentille review qui m'a fait toute rouge et contente!

Vi, c'est rare, les ron/harry... trop rare! Mais on a fondé un comité de soutien, avec des amies, sur notre forum... mdrrrr... (ben tiens, GreW en fait partie!). On doit être, heu... 5:P

Bref, merci encore une fois le très beaucoup! ça fait plaisir quand les gens prennent la peine de laisser un ptit mot...

**Atalante de tebas: **(rhhooo, elle a un long pseudo, comme moi! xD)

Merci pour la review! Oui, moi aussi je préfère le premier one-shot... Les autres, faut dire que je l'ai ai écrit y a un ptit temps!


	2. Dialogue

Dialogue.

Je te hais parce que tu es beau.

Je te hais parce que tu me serres contre toi à m'en froisser les côtes.

Je te hais parce que tu goûtes le sel et le vent.

Je te hais parce que tu me dis que tu m'aimes.

Je te hais parce que tu crois que tu m'aimeras toujours.

Je te hais parce que je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Je te hais.

Et puis...

Je t'aime parce que tu es beau.

Je t'aime parce que tu me serres contre toi à m'en froisser les côtes.

Je t'aime parce que tu goûtes le sel et le vent.

Je t'aime parce que tu me dis que tu m'aimes.

Je t'aime parce que tu crois que tu m'aimeras toujours.

Je t'aime parce que moi je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Je t'aime.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Je ne suis pas beau. Je suis juste une façade, un sourire.

Et si je te serre contre moi c'est pour que tu me remplisses.

Je goûte le sel parce que j'ai retenu trop de larme et je goûte le vent parce que j'ai soif de liberté.

Je ne te dis pas que je t'aime: je le pense tout bas et tu l'entends.

Je ne crois pas que je t'aimerais toujours: je le sais.

Et je te ferais y croire. Tu verras.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Tu es un incurable optimiste, un imbécile. Tu n'es pourtant pas heureux. Tu ris trop fort.

Tu n'as jamais pleuré devant moi. Mais parfois, je crois que tu n'as jamais pleuré.

Moi je pleure souvent dans tes bras - je te hais aussi pour ça.

On est lâche. On ne dira jamais rien à personne. Et ça finira mal, n'est-ce pas?

J'ai l'impression que mon coeur se brise déjà, dans l'attente du drame...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Je ne suis pas optimiste, je tente de survivre. Je survis. Sauf quand je suis en toi. A ces moments-là, je sens mon sang couler dans mes veines et mon coeur battre.

J'ai souvent pleuré devant toi mais mes yeux sont restés secs.

Tes larmes m'apaisent et me soignent. Elles me sont précieuses.

Nous ne sommes pas lâches. Juste réalistes. Je ne veux pas que mon rêve éclate à cause de quelques jaloux qui ne comprendraient pas.

Ca ne finira pas mal, parce que tu seras quand même là, dans ma tête, avec tes larmes qui n'en finissent pas de couler...

Mon coeur aussi est brisé, ne t'en fais pas.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Va-t'en.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Je serais scotché à tes pas.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Je suis ton opposé. Ton négatif.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mais au fond, on est pareil.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

J'ai envie parfois de te cogner jusqu'à ce que le sang coule...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

J'ai envie parfois de m'endormir pour toujours au plus profond de toi...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Tu es mon secret, ma blessure, ma maladie incurable.

J'ai souvent l'impression que tes yeux reflètent l'éternité et que tes lèvres aspirent mon âme.

Si je dois mourir un jour, j'espère que ce sera de ta main.

On sera vieux. On oubliera tout ça.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Tu es ma torture, mon double, mon poison.

J'aimerais pouvoir aspirer ton âme, mais je ne la possède jamais tout à fait. Vend-moi ton âme!

Je te promets de te tuer un jour.

Je n'oublierais jamais rien. Même amnésique le souvenir de tes mains restera.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Reste avec moi...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Je suis là.

FIN.


	3. Regarde moi!

ça, c'est mon cadeau de Noël pour ma chère Gred...

Bon, par extension, je souhaite un joyeux noel très en retard à tout ceux qui liront!

-Jolie tenue, Weasley!

-Ta geule, Malfoy...

Les ricanements en sourdines entourent le jeune homme. Quoi? On a pas le droit de se relooker de temps en temps? Il marche, fend la foule, d'apparence sûr de lui. Son regard bleu est fixé sur un point invisible. Il croise Lavande et Parvarti, qui gloussent en le voyant - ça veut dire quoi, qu'il est à leur goût ou au contraire? Avec ces deux dindes qui rient pour un battement de cil, on est jamais certain de rien...

Mais où sont-ils? Il a écumé tout le château, dortoir, bibliothèque, cours de récré, grande salle, salle commune et... Oui. Ils ne peuvent-être que là.

Il traverse la pelouse, un rien d'appréhension bourdonne dans son ventre. Il a l'impression d'avoir avalé une mouche.

Il est arrivé. Un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre confirme ce qu'il espérait-attendait-craignait... Ils sont là. Il, et elle. Et le barbu. Ils parlent.

-Ron! Tu... Tu...

Hagrid a les yeux comme des soucoupes. C'est marrant, d'ailleurs il se marre. Hermione met sa main devant sa bouche, horrifiée - ce qu'elle peut être exaspérante! Harry, lui... Ne regarde pas. Ou plutôt, si. Son regard glisse, il a un petit sourire gentil, et puis, il se désintèresse. C'est normal. Ron était sûr que ce ne serait pas assez. Tant pis, il essayera autre chose tout à l'heure. Il a encore quelques surprises en réserve!

-Mais... Pourquoi... Tes cheveux si... Courts! Et... Ce pantalon...

-ça te plaît? J'avais envie de changement.

-Oh... Hé bien... C'est... Inattendu. Voilà. Il va falloir s'habituer, mais, heu... Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas beau, hein! C'est au contraire très... Heu... Original. Très... Mode...

Hagrid coupe court la pauvre Hermione qui s'enfonce, plus cramoisie que les cheveux de son interlocuteur.

-Tu veux une tasse de thé, Ron?

-Non merci, Hagrid. Je voulais juste vous montrez ma métamorphose. Et puisque j'ai votre avis...

Il ne put s'empêcher de tout de même rajouter:

-Au fait, Harry, tu ne m'a pas dis ce que...?

-ça te va bien. Et puis, tant que ça te plaît, c'est cool.

-Ouais. Bon, ben... Je vais finir mes devoirs.

Il n'aurait pas dû poser la question, il le savait, il voyait bien qu'Harry s'en fichait, que quoi qu'il fasse il restait toujours le bon vieux Ron Weasley, le meilleur ami, le presque frère. Il avait mal au coeur. Mais c'était pas fini, ça non, il allait voir...

Il a encore, caché dans un sac, une bombe de teinture pour cheveux. Magenta, c'est écrit dessus. Maintenant qu'il les a coupé, il va les teindre. ça, ça suffira pour lui arracher qu'autre chose qu'un: «ça te va bien»?

Il lit la notice, attentivement. Faudrait pas se gourrer, parce qu'il a dépensé toute ses économies dans son relookage, il ne lui reste plus une noise. Bon. Quand faut y aller...

La bombe fait «pshiiiit», et ça pue vachement. Mais c'est du joli magenta. ça fait très pédé, vraiment c'est parfait comme couleur. Il ne vide pas tout à fait la bombe. Il en a mis plein sur son torse - il avait pris soin d'enlever avant son t-shirt - et dans le lavabo. Il s'en fiche, il sourit à son reflet, il se trouve... Non pas beau, mais... Différent. Sans aucun nul doute, ça le change énormément. ça suffira pour qu'on sache que c'est sa personnalité toute entière qui est transformée? Il se regarde encore et encore, contemple l'oreille encore un peu rouge - trois trous percés dans la même journée, et fait avec une épingle, ça laisse des traces même si il a tenté d'utiliser un sort de soin approprié - les cheveux magenta coupé ras derrière et la longue mèche qui tombe devant ses yeux, et puis encore le pantalon moulant moulant moulant - dommage, il faudra qu'il réendosse l'uniforme de Poudlard - et le torse nu qui dégouline de rose.

Il rince soigneusement le lavabo et s'essuie le torse avec une de ces serviettes blanches si tristes que fournit Poudlard, et la serviette s'imprègne de rose, c'est nettement plus joli comme cela.

Il attend, assis sur son lit. Harry ne devrait pas tarder. Il est fatigué...

-Ron?

Quelqu'un le secoue...

-Harry?

-Heu, non, c'est moi...

-Oh... Neville. Scuse, je t'avais pas reconnu.

Il se frotte les yeux, encore tout fatigué; il n'arrive pas à savoir combien de temps il a dormi, en tout cas il fait encore jour. Neville le regarde avec effroi, et il se demande pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle. Alors il sourit.

-Heu... On mange... J'ai pensé qu'il fallait que je te prévienne, désolé...

-Tu as très bien fait.

Le pauvre Neville respire, soulagé, et fait mine de se retourner pour descendre manger.

-Au fait, tu penses quoi de mon nouveau look?

Il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Le garçon rougit, n'ose pas le regarder et marmonne vaguement:

-Cesttrèscooljadore, avant de dévaler les escaliers du dortoir avec précipitation.

Ron pense que s'il ne remet pas l'uniforme de l'école, McGonagall l'incendiera sûrement, puis il songe que ce serait peut-être bien, que s'il écopait d'une retenue, Harry le plaindrait, et puis il a toujours rêvé au fond de lui d'être un grand rebelle alors il descend en pantalon moulant moulant moulant et t-shirt vaguement mauve savament déchiré.

Quand il arrive dans la grande salle, tout le monde mange déjà. Les conversations se taisent quand il arrive, c'est tout de même intimidant, il ne s'était pas vraiment bien préparé alors il marche tête baissé jusqu'à la place qu'Hermione et Harry lui ont réservé.

Son amie le regarde avec encore plus de stupéfaction que tout à l'heure. Quant à Harry... Il n'a pas le temps de bien étudier son expression car une main s'est refermé sur son épaule et une voix chuchote sévèrement:

-Dans mon bureau, monsieur Weasley.

Il aimerait répondre au professeur d'aller se faire foutre avec un sourire goguenard copié sur Fred - ou sur Georges, de toute façon c'est la même chose sauf qu'un des sourires tire sur la droite alors que l'autre c'est sur la gauche - mais il n'ose pas encore et suit, les mains enfoncés dans les poches du pantalon moulant moulant moulant. Il pense qu'il devrait aussi changer la couleur de ses yeux et puis peut-être se faire tatouer.

Les paroles de la directrice des gryffondors sont floues, indistinctinctes, il n'y a que l'expression du visage qui est nette, les deux sourcils froncés, les yeux furieux, la teinte livide, les lèvres pincés, on dirait un aigle en colère qui fonce sur l'agneau innocent.

-Vous comprenez, monsieur Weasley, que je ne puis tolérer...

Il acquiese, au hasard, il faut toujours acquieser.

-Ainsi vous...

Il se demande si le professeur McGonagall est déjà tombée amoureuse, et de qui, et s'il était beau.

-...conduite inacceptable...

Il se demande aussi si elle était belle, dans sa jeunesse, sans rides et sans cheveux gris.

-...prendre exemple sur...

Il se demande si lui, il sera beau dans sa vieillesse, avec rides et cheveux gris.

-Ce sera une retenue, monsieur Weasley, et estimez-vous heureux de vous en tirer à si bon compte! Vendredi soir prochain, vingt heure chez Rusard, il vous dira quoi faire.

-Okay, professeur.

Il retourne manger, après avoir fait un détour dans les dortoirs et réendossé son unirfome, mais Harry a déserté les lieux, seule Hermione l'attend et comme il est assomé d'avance par ses bavardages il prétend avoir mal au ventre et s'enfuit de la grande salle sans rien avaler.

Dans le dortoir, il y a Harry, il est seul, il est assis en tailleur sur son lit et il contemple un manuel de potion ouvert à la page trente-six d'un oeil vide. Ron s'assied juste à côté, son genoux frôle comme par inadvertance le pied de son meilleur ami.

-T'y comprend quelque chose?

-Non.

-Moi non plus. Franchement, c'est pas humain de donner de pareils devoirs! On est des adolescents, on a autre chose à foutre que ça!

S'envoyer en l'air? Il le pense tellement fort, Harry doit avoir entendu, mais non, il n'hausse même pas un sourcil.

-J'aime bien...

Il désigne l'ensemble de la tenue de Ron.

-J'aime vraiment bien.

-Merci.

Il lui sourit, essaye de rendre ce sourire charmeur, il ne sait pas s'il y réussit.

Harry ne demande pas pourquoi il a si subitement changé de style. C'est con, parce que Ron a une réponse toute prête, elle se presse contre ses lèvres, mais une réponse toute seule cela n'a pas de sens. Il accentue un peu l'appui de son genoux sur le pied d'Harry, celui-ci ne se dégage pas mais ça ne veut rien dire. Il a envie de poser une main sur sa cuisse et de remonter toujours plus haut... Il observe les lèvres, le nez, les yeux, les lunettes de travers. Harry n'est pas beau, pas vraiment. Trop pâle, trop chétif, et puis il y a ces énormes cernes qui lui mangent les joues, mais il a cette magie, ce charisme, ce truc indéfinissable qui donne envie à Ron de lui sauter dessus, là maintenant tout de suite. Harry sourit, les yeux dans le vide. Ron se demande s'il pense à Sirius.

-Ron?

Harry s'est alongé, est-ce qu'il se rend compte à quel point sa pose est lascive?

-Quoi?

-... Je sais pas. C'était juste pour parler.

-Ah.

-Hermione s'inquiète pour toi.

-...

-Elle dit que ce relookage lui semble un moyen pour toi de fuir ton identité.

-Et toi? T'en penses quoi?

-Qu'au contraire c'est un moyen de renouer avec ton identité... Enfin, j'en sais rien au fond.

Ron sourit, un peu heureux parce qu'Harry comprend toujours juste.

-Tu as fait part de ton avis à Hermione?

-A quoi bon?

Il a raison. A quoi bon? Puisqu'Hermione pense toujours avoir le dernier mot, surtout quand il s'agit de Ron.

-Hé? Harry?

Il s'est endormi et Ron peut le contempler à son loisir... Il approche son visage, il souffle sur les cheveux noirs qui voletent un peu, il pose sa main sur la robe noire, ouvre un bouton et...

Seamus et Dean montent les escaliers, il les entends, il bondit du lit de son meilleur ami et s'approprie en vitesse la salle de bain. Il rougit en pensant à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il faut absolument que... Quelque chose se passe. Parce que, vraiment, il n'en peut plus. Il est si proche de lui, et pourtant, il ne peut même pas poser ses lèvres sur les siennes...

Il a trop chaud. Il se regarde, ses yeux sont noyés de larmes, injectés de sang.

Et il y a des mots qui lui brûlent la gorge: «Regarde-moi, Harry!»

Les larmes lui brouillent la vue, coulent le long de ses joues, se frayant un passage à travers les innombrables taches de rousseur.

_Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi, REGARDE-MOI!_

C'est un marmonement confus et incohérent qui sort de la bouche de Ron.

-Je te vois.

-Je... Harry... Tu...

Il hoquète, veut essuyer ses larmes, manque de se casser la geule sur le sol glissant d'eau, se rattrappe de justesse au porte-serviette.

Et effectivement, il le voit. Pour la première fois, son regard n'est ni amical, ni fraternel. Pour la première fois, son regard déshabille.

Les mains de Harry se posent sur la peau si fragile, goût caramel. Il embrasse la ligne de la machoire, le coin de la bouche. Timidemment, comme un enfant qui n'est pas sûr d'avoir mérité son cadeau. Alors Ron le serre contre lui, l'écrase contre son coeur. Et puis, il donne un tour de clé à la porte de la salle de bain.

-Tu sais, le magenta, ça va pas très bien avec tes tâches de rousseur...

FIN


	4. Toi et moi

Voilà voilà, une petit fic DeanSeamus parce que c'est un couple trop méconnu, et c'est bien dommage ! -

Merci à Gred pour la correction, et la communauté 30 baisers de m'avoir fourni un thème, à savoir toi et moi, c'est le deuxième que je pique – c'est mal n'est-ce pas -, faudrait que je songe à m'inscrire (mais non parce qu'il y a des délais, et que c'est vachement stressant les délais)

OOO

Toi et moi.

C'est loin.

Toi et moi. Tu te souviens? ... Tu te souviens comme par hasard, sans savoir qu'on allait être dans la même maison, on s'est assis côte à côte dans le Poudlard express le premier jour? Je t'ai proposé des chocogrenouilles. C'était un monde nouveau pour toi. Je t'ai tout fait découvrir, je t'ai donné les clés de mon monde comme tu m'as donné les clés du tien.

Alors, peu à peu, naturellement, on est devenu meilleur ami. Tu m'as invité chez toi à Noël, je t'ai rendu la pareille à Pâques. J'ai fini par connaître tout de ta famille, de tes habitudes. Je tutoyais ta mère, piquait la zapette des mains de ton frère pour changer les programmes télé - divine invention moldue!

J'avais une deuxième famille, et toi pareil. Bien sûr, parfois, on s'engueulait. C'est normal, non? Quand on se côtoie tous les jours...

Il n'y a jamais eu entre toi et moi de pactes de sang, de serments secrets. Juste une complicité qui n'a pas besoin de se dire ou de se prouver.

En même temps, à peu près, nous avons découvert les attraits du beau sexe. On a fantasmé tous les deux sur les jambes de Katie Bell et sur les seins d'Angelina Jolie. On a tous les deux fait des plaisanteries ordurières sur les filles, se vantant de nos exploits futurs alors que de tenir la main de l'une d'entre elles nous semblait le bout du monde. Puis tu es sorti avec Ginny Weasley, j'ai eu une brève aventure avec Susan Bones.

On a compris que les filles étaient autre chose que des poupées gonflables, on a voulu tomber amoureux pour de vrai, et puis...

Poudlard n'a pas rouvert pour notre septième année. A dix-sept ans, tout juste majeurs, nous avons été jetés dans le monde réel et il était plutôt moche.

Bien sûr, nous nous sommes rangés aux côtés de Harry. On s'est battu comme des lions, aucun de nous deux n'économisant ses forces, moi encore moins, peut-être pour me racheter d'avoir douté du survivant...

Et le soir, découragés, nous échangions parfois quelques mots banals, tu es au courant pour machin, ou truc, ou bidule, torturé, disparu, blessé, mort, infirme, passé du côté sombre?

On remerciait le ciel d'être vivant, tous les deux, et le simple fait de respirer nous semblait alors miraculeux.

On s'endormait souvent sur le même canapé, tête contre tête, épuisé par l'horreur, et on se réveillait en même temps, secoué par le même cauchemar.

Sans toi, je serais devenu dingue, tu sais.

Comme c'est drôle l'amitié... Comme ça tient à peu de choses au fond... Un tas de petits rien.

Ton amitié était ce à quoi je tenais le plus. A vrai dire, c'était ma seule certitude dans ce brouillard gris qui entourait notre vie.

Puis un jour, un matin, je t'ai trouvé attablé dans la cuisine du petit appartement que nous partagions. Tu pleurais. Je t'avais déjà vu pleurer, quand ton frère était mort, et j'avais mêlé mes larmes aux tiennes.

Mais c'était alors des sanglots. C'était de la douleur qui sortait, de la douleur en moins à porter pour toi. Cette fois-ci tu pleurais doucement, les larmes traçant de pâles sillons sur tes joues, tu pleurais sans même sembler t'en rendre compte. Tu pleurais sans que ça te soulage.

J'ai disctinctement entendu mon coeur se briser dans ma poitrine.

Tu m'as vu et tu m'as dit: je n'en peux plus, Seamus... Je te comprenais si bien. Moi non plus je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais envie de m'enfuir, de prendre un avion pour n'importe où et de me casser, loin de toute cette merde, qu'ils se débrouillent sans moi... Mais je ne pouvais pas faire cela, n'est-ce pas? A moins de pouvoir perdre la mémoire...

Puis tu t'es levé, tu t'es approché, tu es nettement plus grand que moi, et tu m'as embrassé. Je me suis laissé faire. J'avais compris que ce n'était pas une impulsion, que ce n'était pas non plus un acte prévu de longue date. J'avais compris, car je te connais si bien, que c'était un besoin. Tu avais besoin de te soulager de cette douleur qui était présente partout, sur tous les visages. Tu n'avais sans doute pas trouvé d'autres moyens.

Puis tu as voulu aller plus loin, passant tes mains sous mon t-shirt et plus bas. Je t'ai doucement arrêté. Je te l'ai dit: notre amitié était ce à quoi je tenais le plus. Aller plus loin l'aurait effacée, ça, j'en suis certain.

Alors tu t'es effondré contre mon torse et les vrais sanglots sont enfin sortis. Tu as mouillé de larmes et de morve mon t-shirt préféré, et bon sang, ce que je m'en foutais! Je t'ai serré, fort, et je t'ai répété que tout irait bien, promis, promis, on s'en sortira, à deux, on est les plus forts, tu le sais non?

Il n'y a plus eu de baisers, après cela. Pas non plus d'allusions à ce qui s'était passé. Pourtant je nous savais plus proche encore. Notre amitié était devenue à la fois plus sincère et plus floue...

Je savais qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour que je te désire et j'avais vécu assez de choses pour comprendre que l'amour entre un homme et un homme n'est pas plus condamnable que l'amour entre un homme et une femme.

Je savais que ça me ferait du bien, et que ça te ferait du bien, de pouvoir partager cette intimité si précieuse qui n'existe qu'entre les amants.

Je savais aussi que je perdrais alors la pureté de notre amitié. Je savais que la jalousie et la rancoeur pourrait trop facilement se glisser entre nous. Je savais, enfin, que l'amour pouvait devenir en un rien de temps à sens unique... De te faire souffrir, ou de me faire souffrir, me sembait inconcevable.

Je crois que de ton côté, tu as pensé la même chose. Alors nous n'avons rien fait. Nous avons continué côte à côte, pas aussi proche que possible, mais aussi proche que la raison le permettait.

La guerre s'est finie. Une victoire. Des morts, des morts à n'en plus pouvoir les compter, mais enfin, une victoire.

Les gens, peu à peu, ressortaient de chez eux, émerveillés par ce simple fait, pouvoir se balader dans la rue sans crainte, flâner devant les boutiques, s'arrêter dans un café.

Nous avons tous deux débuté des études de médicomage, réussies brillament, sept ans d'études récompensées, tu fus premier prix, moi seulement quatrième.

Nous étions toujours amis, bien sûr, et pendant ces sept années, nous avons partagé les mêmes notes de cours.

Puis la vie a fait son oeuvre. Tu as rencontré ta femme, tu as eu un enfant, et malgré le fait que j'en sois le parrain, on ne se voyait plus si souvent. Puis j'ai rencontré Julia, je suis devenu papa, moi aussi.

Nous ne travaillions pas dans le même service à Ste Mangouste, nous n'avions donc pas de contact professionnel. Quand on se voyait en tête à tête - pas plus d'une ou deux fois par an - nous parlions de notre boulot ou de nos enfants qui grandissaient peu à peu...

Je ne te disais pas ce que ma Daphné pensait de ton Ludovic, à savoir que c'était un crétin, tu m'as délicatement caché que ton fils pensait que la chair de ma chair n'était qu'une pimbêche bûcheuse.

Notre amitié était toujours là, pourtant. A chaque fois que je voyais ton visage tant aimé, je me sentais complet. Nous n'étions bien sûr plus le seul univers de l'autre, il y avait mille petits tracas domestiques nous séparant, mais enfin, nous étions toujours aussi bien ensemble.

Il y a quelques mois, alors que nous n'avions plus eu aucun contact depuis presque un an, j'ai appris ta maladie. Tu as été confié aux mains des meilleurs spécialistes, on a tout tenté. Cette période m'a rappellé la guerre, quand on pensait que c'était impossible, qu'on n'y arriverait jamais, et puis quand dans un sursaut on reprenait espoir, parce qu'après tout on était du bon côté! Le Lord Sombre était le méchant, et les méchants meurent toujours à la fin.

J'ai vu la maladie comme un méchant. Elle s'attaquait à toi injustement, on allait la vaincre, justement grâce à cette justice qui était pour nous!

Aujourd'hui, tu es condamné. Il te reste quoi à vivre? Un mois? Deux si tu as de la chance? La maladie est impalpable. On ne bat pas l'invisible.

Tu l'as compris avant moi et tu as baissé les bras.

Tu vas mourir mais la vie continue. Ta femme s'occupe de Ludovic du mieux qu'elle peut, on se prépare tout doucement à devoir faire ton deuil. Personne ne geint, personne ne s'arrache les cheveux en maudissant son sort. Toi le dernier. A quoi bon? On a vécu pas mal de moments difficiles, comme de moments heureux... J'ai plus de souvenirs avec toi qu'avec personne.

Je repense souvent à notre baiser. J'essaie d'imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu devenir. Serions-nous restés ensemble après la guerre, alors? Après avoir reçu nos diplômes?

J'essaie d'imaginer le goût qu'avait ta jeune peau. J'essaie d'imaginer ton expression quand tu jouis. Et le genre d'amoureux que tu es.

Je me suis privé sciemment d'une partie de toi. Par peur, sans doute. Parce que regarde autour de toi ce que devient l'amour. L'indifférence, dans le meilleur des cas. La haine, dans le pire.

Peut-être, si nous avions tenté de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière ce baiser, peut-être que je ne serais pas là à te tenir la main dans tes derniers instants. Je serais ailleurs, brisé, anéanti parce que tu ne m'aimes plus.

Quand je pense à ça je sais que nous avons fait le bon choix. L'amour veut tout, l'amour est vorace. Nous n'étions ni l'un ni l'autre assez fort pour y survivre sans blessures.

Tu souris tout le temps depuis que tu sais que tu vas bientôt mourir . Tu dis que tu veux profiter de la vie au maximum, tant que tu le peux encore. Je cache ma peine. Je l'oublie même, parfois.

Nous ne parlons pas de ce que nous aurions pu être. Par contre, tu adores que l'on se remémore les bons moments passés à Poudlard, les coups fourrés, les retenues ensemble, les bataille de cartes explosives.

Je te regarde mourir. Quand cette pensée me frappe en plein fouet, je me maudis de n'avoir pas été là plus tôt, je me maudis d'avoir fait passer ma vie conjugale et professionnelle avant toi.

Puis ça passe. Tu es encore là, après tout.

OOO

Tu es mort hier matin. J'étais là, comme si tu m'avais attendu pour faire l'ultime chose importante de ta vie, c'est à dire la finir. Tu as serré plus fort ma main et tu as murmuré: les romains embrassaient leurs mourants pour recueillir leur dernier souffle...

Alors je l'ai fait. J'ai aspiré ta vie entre mes lèvres. Tu es mort contre ma bouche. Notre deuxième baiser.

Je n'ai pas pleuré.

J'ai appellé ta femme, calmement.

J'avais eu le temps de me préparer. Je le croyais, vraiment. Mais arrivé chez moi au soir, je me suis effondré. Les larmes se sont mises à couler sans sanglots, comme toi l'autre fois dans la cuisine... Et j'ai murmuré je n'en peux plus puis j'ai voulu embrasser mon mur en le prenant pour toi...

Ma femme et ma fille m'ont entouré. Je me suis accroché à leurs bras, et j'ai hurlé. Douleur. Solitaire douleur.

Personne ne te connaissait aussi bien que moi.

OOO

L'immense amour que je te porte, Dean, je le garde tout contre moi, parce que je sais qu'il me tiendra chaud les nuits d'hiver trop rudes


	5. Evidence

Pour les vingts ans de Soho (passés depuis un moment déjà….)

Je suis trop bien pour toi.

Tout le monde le sait. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? C'est plus qu'une évidence. C'est une vérité élémentaire, comme le fait que le soleil se lève à l'est ou que le ciel est bleu. Personne ne cherche à contester ce fait.

Je ne peux aller nul part sans qu'on me regarde à la dérobée, qu'on m'admire, oui, qu'on m'admire ! Les gens m'aiment dès mon premier sourire. J'en connais qui donneraient tout pour un seul de mes regards.

Je ne sais pas à quoi c'est dû exactement, ce ne peut pas être que ma beauté, en vérité je rayonne de l'intérieur, voilà, je semble flotter au-dessus du commun des mortels…

Tout me réussit. Les amis, les amours, l'école. Ma vie familiale,n'en parlons pas veux-tu, j'ai tiré un trait dessus, vertical et rouge, à jamais, et c'est aussi une raison de m'admirer, tu en connais beaucoup des enfants qui renient leurs parents sans remords ni regrets ?

Tout me réussit, donc. Et à force d'être plus intelligent, plus beau que les autres, j'ai fini par comprendre qu'ils pouvaient tous m'appartenir, que c'était privilège que de m'appartenir. Personne ne s'est jamais plaint d'appartenir aux dieux.

Toi. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour te posséder, te marquer de mes dents.

Fragile chose insignifiante, ma fragile chose, comme tu trembles sous ma langue, comme tu frémis sous ma voix… J'ai fait de toi un objet, et c'est plus que tu ne pouvais espérer. Comment pouvais-tu compter même que je te regarde ? Tu es laid et étrange comme un insecte. Ta maigreur et ta pâleur pourraient te rendre atypique, original, mais non, elles ne poussent qu'à détourner le regard de toi, comme on détourne le regard d'un enfant malade et condamné à mort.

Tu t'intéresses à des choses qui ne devraient jamais intéresser personne, comment tuer un homme pour qu'il souffre le plus, les poisons les plus dangereux, les malédictions les plus anciennes. Tu fais d'horribles rêves je t'entends parfois murmurer dans ton sommeil : tuez-moi, qu'on en finisse…

Je suis le seul être important pour toi, et tu me hais pour ça sans pour autant cesser de m'admirer. Tu m'as juré qu'un jour tu nous tueras, moi et James, et Remus, et Peter. Que tu nous tueras de tes mains.

J'ai ri, je t'ai caressé les joues, j'ai dit : fais gaffe, Snivellus, où tu te casseras les dents…

Tu as voulu partir, tu m'as maudit, je te retenais par le poignet et vraiment, ç'aurait été si facile de le casser ! Puis je t'ai embrassé dans le cou et tu as soupiré.

Parfois je m'assieds sous un arbre, seul ou avec James, et je pense à toi. Pas avec dégoût ni avec tendresse. Je pense à toi avec la curiosité d'un scientifique.

Te désirer m'a toujours paru aberrant. Tu n'as vraiment rien de désirable. Ta seule qualité est ton intelligence, mais elle te rend effrayant, et qui peut désirer quelqu'un pour son esprit uniquement ? Pourtant je te désire. Plus je te possède, plus je te désire.

Comme c'est étrange ! Tu m'appartiens pourtant tout entier… Qu'as-tu de plus, alors, pour que je ne te laisse pas, une fois repu, comme j'en ai laissé tant d'autres?

Ce qui au début n'était qu'un jeu délicieux, un tour de plus à jouer au cafard que tu étais, deviens de jour en jour plus effrayant. A vrai dire, je ne te pensais pas capable d'appartenir avec autant d'intensité. Je ne savais pas que tu pourrais, un jour, avoir besoin de quiconque.

Tu as besoin de moi.

Tu es le premier qui as besoin de moi comme il a besoin de son oxygène ou de son eau. Le premier qui m'aime avec tout son corps – et je dis corps car je ne crois pas à l'âme.

Les autres m'aiment en s'arrachant les cheveux, en se déchirant les vêtements comme des fans, mais c'est superficiel, tu sais, je les laisse et pourtant ils ne se brisent pas, ils pleurent beaucoup et avec beaucoup de bruit, et puis ils se relèvent et ils continuent.

Je n'ai été qu'une de leur idole, pas l'idole absolue.

Voilà aujourd'hui que tu me fais peur.

Parce que moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin que tu m'aimes, j'ai besoin que tu me maudisses pour me sentir vivant.

Quand tu dors je te regarde, je regarde ta fascinante laideur et ta fascinante douleur, car pas une fois tu ne dors paisiblement, tu cries, tu geins, tu te débats. Tu pleures.

Un jour j'ai léché tes larmes. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, j'ai voulu les absorber car je sais que dans ton sommeil, ce n'est plus moi qui te fait souffrir. Tu t'es réveillé très étonné, alors je t'ai jeté tes habits à la figure, je t'ai dit de dégager, que je n'avais pas que ça à foutre, te regarder dormir.

Tu m'as lancé un de tes sales regards en coin, comme si tu savais.

C'est la première fois que tu m'as manqué, après. La première fois que j'ai avancé un rendez-vous, pour être plus vite près de ta peau.

Ça a dû te sembler bizarre, mais tu es venu. Tu viens toujours. Ce jour-là je n'ai rien dit, ou presque rien. J'ai chargé mon regard de tout le mépris que je pouvais, je t'ai mordu la lèvre jusqu'au sang, puis je t'ai possédé plus violemment que je ne l'avais jamais fait. Tu as crié un peu et une unique larme est venue s'échouer dans ton cou.

Je t'ai rejeté sur le matelas, tu t'es recroquevillé sur toi-même, les yeux fermés.

Tu es pathétique, Snivellus, faible et pathétique, j'ai dit et j'ai claqué la porte en partant.

Ma vieille haine s'est réveillée, celle de nos premières années à Poudlard, celle d'avant que je ne comprenne que tu m'aimais comme le ver aime l'étoile, voilà, et puis c'est tout.

Je t'en voulais de ne pas te révolter. Je t'en voulais de ne pas me cracher à la figure, je l'aurais mérité, je suis si infect parfois…

J'aurais voulu que l'on se batte d'égal à égal pour une fois.

Parfois je me dis que tu ne comprends rien, et parfois que tu comprends tout trop bien.

Je te rejoins ce soir et c'est pourquoi je semble un peu lointain à James, tu es déjà dans mes bras, minuscule trahison envers mon meilleur ami, il me pardonnerait s'il savait, James pardonne toujours.

Tu seras là avant moi. Assis sur le vieux lit déglingué, les jambes croisées, les yeux lointains, les sourcils froncés, pensant aux cent mille manières de me tuer.

Puis j'arriverai, tu ouvriras la bouche comme pour me saluer, tu ne diras rien, j'ouvrirai les bras et tu viendras t'y blottir, te repaître de ma chaleur, toi qui as toujours froid.

Puis j'essaie d'imaginer ce qui se passerait si je ne venais pas. Tu resterais jusque très tard, je suppose, l'espoir au cœur. Puis tu comprendrais que c'est fini, que je ne viendrais plus, qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais ni mes bras ni ma bouche ni mon odeur.

Mais je me secoue, c'est insupportable, car cette dernière souffrance que je t'infligerais marquerait ma fin à moi aussi.

Alors je marche lentement le long des couloirs vers notre rendez-vous. Les armures, les tableaux se retournent sur mon passage et j'ai l'impression qu'ils se recueillent sur ma mort prochaine. Mes pas résonnent et je tremble, pour la première fois j'ai peur que tu ne sois pas là.

Mais j'arrive enfin. Tu es comme je l'avais imaginé, en tailleur, comme si tu avais la clé de mon esprit et que tu t'y glissais à ton aise.

Tu me regardes, tentes de mettre dans ce regard encore un peu de haine, moi je n'y vois que du désespoir. Alors je m'agenouille, tu me regardes d'en haut maintenant, je m'agenouille et je te dis, avec ma voix qui tremble, je ne la savais pas si fragile, et je te dis avec mon cœur qui bat trop vite, je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait aller à cette vitesse, je te dis :

…Severus Snape, tu es trop bien pour moi.


End file.
